What if Simon Said
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if the yellow-eyed demon showed up? AU.


What if the Yellow Eyed Demon showed up?

Sam, Dean and Andy pulled up to the dam where they expected to find Tracy and Anson. Sam and Dean got out of the car and headed back to the trunk to grab weapons.

"Dean, you should stay back," Sam said.

"No arguments here. I've had my head messed with enough for one day," Dean answered

Sam was mildly surprise, but relieved that his brother had agreed with him. Andy was walking up to them. "I'm going," he stated in a firm voice.

"Andy," Sam began to protest. This guy was a civilian. A civilian with special powers, but still a civilian.

"It's Tracy out there and I'm going," Andy stated even more firmly.

Sam remembered Jessica dying and how he would have done anything to prevent it. He nodded. "Come on, then. When we get there, tell Tracy to run and not stop until she gets to Dean, OK? Dean, you'll be waiting here for her, right?"

Both Andy and Dean nodded and Andy and Sam set out across the bridge. When they reached the car, Sam yanked open the driver's side door and pulled Anson, or Weber, or whatever his name was, out. Andy pulled open the passenger side and gently helped out Tracy.

"I can't control myself," she cried.

"Run to the end of the bridge and don't stop until you reach, Dean. He'll help you," Andy said.

"I can't," Tracy cried and started heading over to the edge of the dam, where she was supposed to jump off.

Andy repeated his instructions using his "special" voice. Tracy ran towards Dean.

Meanwhile, Sam was putting duct tape over Weber's mouth. Andy approached and started kicking Weber.

"Andy, no!" Sam yelled. Maybe they were all just a bunch of psycho killers after all. He didn't want to believe that, but he was finding it hard not to.

"Boys, stop your fighting."

The three of them all froze and turned to look at a man who just appeared. Sam noticed the yellow eyes.

"It's you," he said.

"Yes, and I hate to see my children fighting."

"Are you our father?" Andy asked, indicating Anson.

"Not just yours. Sam's too. Lots of other kids."

"That's a lie," Sam said.

"No, back in '82 and '83, I possessed many different men and impregnated many different women. You are all my children. I was very sad when Max killed himself, by the way."

Sam was horrified. He was not half demon. He couldn't be.

"If you're our father, why did you kill our mothers?" Sam asked.

"I didn't kill them all, only the ones that got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Andy chimed in. Sam had actually been afraid to ask that.

"Well, I had to make sure you were my kids. You see, it's just like humans, I couldn't be sure that I had made anyone pregnant and if some of the women gave birth 9 months later, it could have just as easily have been the husband's. In fact, in some cases it was. Some of those mothers caught me as well."

"How could you tell?" Sam asked.

"All I had to do was lean down and smell you. I can smell my demon blood coursing through your veins. Of course, now it's obvious in other ways. Visions, telekinesis, mind control, just to name a few of the powers my children have inherited."

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked.

"He wants to give us the world," Anson answered. "He's already told me all about it. It's going to be great."

The demon smiled at Anson. "You are my most enthusiastic child to date. Are you ready to go with me?"

"Yes," Anson said and the demon went over and touched him and zapped him away.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"I'm beginning a training ground for my children. I can't make you come with me, though. You have to agree. I know, I know, red tape, it will drive you nuts. What about you Andy, are you ready?"

"Andy, say no," Sam urged.

"No," Andy said, not needing the instruction. There was no way he was going anywhere with this scary guy. Plus, he didn't want anything to do with his so-called brother.

"Well, I'll visit you both later. You will say yes to me eventually. They all have in centuries past."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you all about it when you agree to come to my camp," the yellow eyed demon promised with a smile. "Until later," and with that he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Andy asked.

"He was the demon who killed our mothers," Sam replied.

"Is he really our father?" Andy asked.

Sam wanted to tell him no. Wanted the answer to be no. But he knew in his heart that for once a demon was telling the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, there was probably way more to the story, but the truth as far as him being their father.

"I think so. Andy, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Andy asked.

"Don't tell Dean about this, about the demon being our father. Please," Sam begged. He didn't know how Dean would take the news. Maybe he would just leave him and never want to see him again. Maybe he would kill him. That might not be such a bad idea, but he really had no idea of his reaction and didn't want to find out.

"Sure, no problem," Andy agreed as they set out towards Dean and Tracy. "So, do you think he will come back?"

"You can count on it. Never agree to go with him, though. Nothing good can come of it."

"I won't."

"Hey, what happened?" Dean asked, when they reached the car.

"The yellow-eyed demon showed up and took Anson off somewhere," Sam answered.

"Where? Why? To do what?" Dean asked.

"He said it was to training ground. He can't take anyone unless they agree. I don't know why or to do what, though."

Dean nodded. Tracy sat in the back of the Impala looking scared. She refused to look at Andy.

"I've never used my mind thing on her before. She's scared of me now. I can tell."

Sam nodded, knowing how he felt. Sometimes he felt like Dean was afraid of him and he couldn't really do anything. He just had visions.

"Dean, maybe you should bring her back home and then come back and get us," Sam suggested.

Dean reluctantly agreed and got in the car and drove off with Tracy. He didn't like leaving Sam now. He had had two visions today, which as far as he could tell hurt like hell. And he was pretty sure something had happened back at the dam that Sam wasn't telling him. For someone who had a lot of practice, Sam was a pretty sucky liar. Actually he was only bad when he tried to lie to Dean. Other people he could lie to.

"Where do you live?" he asked Tracy.

She gave him directions and he was glad to find out it was only a couple of miles. "You shouldn't be so hard on Andy. It's not his fault he's like that," Dean said, trying to help the kid out. He kind of liked him and he had just helped save his girlfriend's life.

"I know he's not a bad guy. I really do. But, I don't know, it's just scary to think that he can make me do something I don't want to. On the one hand, I don't think he would, but just knowing that he could…" she trailed off.

"I understand."

"The restaurant offered me a transfer to California a couple of months ago. I was thinking about it, but now I know I'm going to take it."

Dean just nodded as he pulled up to her house and let her out. "Good luck," he called out to her.

Tracy smiled and went into the house. Dean returned to Sam and Andy. They looked like they had been discussing something pretty serious when he pulled up. "You guys ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said and climbed into the front passenger seat, with Andy getting in behind him.

"What did Tracy say?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," Dean said. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this or betray a confidence.

"Tell me," Andy said in his special voice.

Dean told her what she said. "You shouldn't do that, it wasn't fair to her or me or even yourself," Dean admonished.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I really wanted to know."

"Well, here we are. Good luck," Dean said as he pulled up to Andy's van.

Andy got out, turned around and gave a sad little wave.

"So, what else happened?" Dean asked as they drove off.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You're hiding something," Dean stated.

"No, I'm not. I'm just scared of becoming like Anson."

Dean looked over at him. He wasn't sure if that was it or not, but decided to drop it. "OK, where to next?"

The End.


End file.
